gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
What Makes You Beautiful
}} What Makes You Beautiful, en español Lo que te hace hermosa, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Prom-asaurus, y fue cantada por Sam, Mike, Rory, Joe y Artie. La versión original, que tambien fue la canción debut de esta banda, le pertenece a One Direction de su primer álbum de estudio titulado Up All Night. Contexto de la canción Tras la llegada de Rachel, Blaine y Kurt al baile de graduación, comienza a sonar la música. Brittany le indica a Blaine que no puede entrar al baile mientras no llegue con su pelo natural (sin gel para el cabello), por lo que Blaine se retira del lugar mientras Kurt y todos los demás bailan al ritmo de la canción. Letra Joe: You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Rory: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Artie y Joe con Rory, Mike y Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: nobody else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Mike: So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes Rory: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Artie con Rory, Mike, Joe y Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Joe con Rory, Mike, Artie y Sam: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Sam con Artie, Joe, Rory, y Mike: Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell Rory con Artie y Joe: You don't know Oh Oh Joe: You don't know you're beautiful Artie y Joe con Rory, Mike y Sam: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joe: nobody else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful (Joe: ful) Joe con Artie, Rory, Mike y Sam: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Artie: desperately) Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh Joe: That's what makes you beautiful. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera canción grupal que contiene solos de más de un ganador de The Glee Project (Damian McGinty y Samuel Larsen). *Amber Riley dijo que no pensaba que los extras estuvieran actuando en realidad. Ellos estaban genuinamente divirtiéndose con la presentación. Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Galería 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful35.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful34.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful33.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful32.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful31.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful21.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful22.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful23.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful24.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful25.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful26.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful27.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful28.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful29.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful30.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful11.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful12.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful13.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful14.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful15.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful16.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful17.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful18.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful19.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful20.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful9.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful8.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful7.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful6.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful5.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful4.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful3.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful2.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful10.png 640px-JoeRoryMikeArtieSamWhatmakesyoubeautiful.png 640px-What makes your beautiful.JPG 640px-WMYBCoverOfficial.png 640px-FinchelWMYB.PNG 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-01h33m00s196.png 640px-Screen Shot 2012-05-05 at 4.25.56 PM.png WYMB2.PNG WMYB1.PNG Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Prom-A-Saurus Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rory Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Canciones de One Direction